Look How She Lights Up the Sky
by finnylover1234
Summary: A new maid is requested at the Phantomhive household. I'm no good at summaries. It's my first fanfic but I think it's pretty good so far. Finny X OC and probably slight Bard X Mey-rin. Rated T just in case. Complete. There might be a sequel.
1. Unveiled

Since the current staff of the Phantomhive manor was incapable of actually performing any of their tasks correctly, Ciel figured it might be time to hire another servant. This dreary life was starting to bore Ciel and he wanted someone who could not only protect the estate but also provide some entertainment for him and his guests.

"Shall I put an ad in the paper my Lord?" asked Sebastian in his usual monotonous tone.

"I suppose so. Have it read 'New servant wanted in the Phantomhive household. Must be trained in some sort of combat. Must be talented in one or more of the performing arts.'"

"Yes, my Lord."

…..

As I looked up from the ad clutched in my hand I could only stop and marvel at the grandeur of the mansion in front of me. A bead of nervous sweat trickled down my face as I grabbed the large doorknocker and banged it against the door. A tall, dark haired man in butlers' attire swiftly opened it.

"Ummm, I'm here as an answer to this ad in the paper. My name is Olivia. I don't have much training in being a servant but I've been in the entertainment business for a while and know many martial arts." I blurted out, not even stopping for a breath.

"Yes, come in Miss. Olivia. The young master is this way. He will want to interview you." Came the reply.

I followed him through the majestic halls of the manor. Everything was so pristine and beautiful. I had never seen somewhere so clean in my life. Where I came from, everything was covered in grime and dust. The railings were polished so well I could see my reflection. Everything was intact and glowing. A large boom sounded from another room and I looked up at the butler for an answer. He only grinned and said, "That's our cook. If you get the job you'll get to meet him."

**What kind of cook blows up his own kitchen?** I thought, confused and slightly alarmed. We kept walking through the mansion and I was shocked at how large it was. From the outside it was large but from the inside it was massive! Eventually we reached a closed door and stopped. The butler opened the door and motioned for me to step inside.

"Did you come as an answer to the ad?" said a voice that could only belong to the young master I had heard of earlier. I looked up and saw the Earl was only about 12 or 13. His clothes were very elaborate and he looked very important.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm the earl of Phantomhive and am in need of a servant to do three tasks. 1. Assist the other servants in their duties. 2. Be able to entertain my guests and I. 3," his voice suddenly got very low and serious, "Be willing to risk everything to protect the manor and myself." I had never had much of a family and didn't have anything to lose so I agreed.

"What martial arts and performing arts do you know?" asked Ciel.

"My names Olivia. I know karate and can use guns and arrows very well. I'm also pretty good with throwing knives. As for the latter, I can sing, dance, play violin and play the piano."

"Hmmm, you sound perfect for the job. Do you have any outside world attachments that could prevent you from doing your duties?"

"No, sir."

"Very well. Sebastian, introduce Olivia to the other servants."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian led me into the hall. "The servants are taking their lunch break so you can go meet them now. You may shadow them if you wish to see what their jobs are like. Help them if you can too, they're quite clumsy."

I nodded as he led me back through the manor. He opened a door, which led into a wooden stairwell.

"They are right down here. I have other tasks to do. Introduce yourself."

With that he was out of sight. I took a deep breath and started descending the stairs. What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm stealing their jobs? What if…? So many questions raced through my head. As I turned the corner I saw them. There were four. One was a woman who looked around 22 who was in a maids' outfit. She had pink hair in twin tails and insanely thick glasses masking her eyes. There was also a man who looked about the same age. He was in a chefs' uniform and had shaggy blonde hair and goggles hanging around his neck. There was also a small old man who was sipping tea and quietly chuckling. The fourth and most intriguing was a boy who looked around my age. He had blonde hair, which was kept in place by five red clips and had sparkling teal eyes. He wore a large gardeners hat over the back of his neck so I assumed he was the gardener.

"Oi, who is this?" asked the man I guessed was the chef.

"My names Olivia. I was answering an ad in the newspaper about a new servant wanted here. I'm supposed to help you and also provide entertainment for the earl and his guests. I was supposed to shadow one of you after lunch and see what I need to learn to do." My hands shook as I tried to shake hands with the pink haired woman who came up to me.

"I'm Mey-rin, the maid here. This tough guy over here is Bardroy, yes he is. However we just call him Bard. He's the cook. The man over here is Tanaka. He's a butler but," she started to whisper. "I don't really know what he does. Anyways, this here's Finnian, or Finny as we call him. He's the gardener here. "

"It's very nice to meet you!" the gardener said joyfully.

"Welcome to the house of Phantomhive." Muttered the chef.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" I said, curtseying slightly.

The gardener patted the empty space in the bench next to him and I sat down. It was an odd bunch, but they seemed like a family. I only hoped I would fit in.

"So what did you say your first task is?" asked the grinning gardener.

"I'm supposed to watch you work I guess, and see what it's like."

"You can come to the garden with me if you'd like." Said Finny softly.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you all for being so welcoming. I was really nervous."

"Ah, don't be. We don't bite. Well, Pluto does, but Finny here has got him under control. Right Finny?" Said Bard. Finny nodded vigorously.

"Where's Sebastian with lunch?" asked Bard. "He's usually here by now. Maybe it's punishment for blowing up the kitchen again." He added sullenly.

"Sebastian with lunch? I thought you were the cook?" I asked.

"I am! And a bloody good one at that! Sebastian just doesn't appreciate it and the remakes the meals himself."

"It's usually charred. Be glad Bard doesn't do much cooking." Mey-rin loudly whispered to me from across the table.

"Oi, no it's not! It's art! And that means exploding things." Bard argued as he playfully shoved the maid's shoulder.

We all started laughing. It was good to feel a part of a family again, even if I wasn't a true member yet. Just being with them reminded me of my childhood with my family before it was all taken away.

"The foods here!" Finny cried out gleefully.

The food looked delicious. I had never seen anything so delectable looking in my life! There was fresh fruit, and fish, and pastries! I was shocked when he put a plate in front of me.

"You made me one too!" I exclaimed, shocked that someone would do this for me.

"Of course, you're part of the Phantomhive household and should be fed like one." He said with a smile on his mouth. His eyes didn't smile, and it unnerved me. Sebastian left the room and the others began eating.

"Isn't Sebastian wonderful?" swooned the maid. I was wondering what she saw in those cold eyes that I didn't when Finny interrupted my train of thought.

"Eat up! And then we can go out to the garden and I can show you all of my plants!" Finny said proudly.

"All right!" I said with the first real smile I had in years.


	2. Rosey

**Thank you so much to DestinyItalia for reviewing! I'm so happy you took your time to write that! All reviews are very much appreciated and I'll take your suggestions. I don't know any 19th century songs so the songs Olivia sings will be fairly recent (and probably from movies). I don't own Kuroshitsuji and the song is Once upon a December from Anastasia (which I don't own either). I hope you liked it!**

**...**

Finny's POV.

It was odd that Ciel would get a new servant. We had all been here for a while and I had never noticed him saying we needed one. However Sebastian did frequently make us feel as though we should be replaced. This girl must be special if Ciel would hire her so quickly. She was certainly beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled and she had long brown hair with waves in it. She was about an inch shorter than me but seemed around my age.

"These are my chrysanthemums!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, they're beautiful! You did this all by yourself?" Olivia inquired.

"Well, I mess up a lot so Sebastian helps fix my mistakes. But I picked all the flowers out myself." I explained.

She looked around with wide eyes. The sun caught them and they glittered. She ran over to a rosebush and brushed her fingertips over the petals.

"Do you like roses?" I asked walking towards her. She nodded.

"They're one of my favorites. What's your favorite?"

I had never thought of that before. I loved them all. They all smelled wonderful and were so bright and vivid with every color imaginable. I thought hard.

"Well, I've been wanting to get orchids for a long time. They're really delicate and I'm afraid I might ruin them."

"I love orchids too! And I'm sure you wouldn't ruin them."

My silence told her I didn't want to respond to that.

"I could help you."

"Really? That would be great! Here, I want to show you the hedges." I said before jogging over to the hedges with Olivia at my side.

…

After showing her all around the garden we headed inside for it was getting late. I told her we had to get to the dining hall before Ciel came and she followed me down the hall. I led her over to where myself and the other servants stood beside the young master's chair. It was just after we stood there that Ciel arrived. He sat down and quickly finished his meal.

"I'll lead you to your room Olivia." Sebastian said. She nodded and was gone.

"She seems like a nice girl, yes she does." Mey-rin mused to no one in particular. "How was your day in the garden?" she asked me.

"It was really fun! I showed her the different flowers and how to tell a plant from a weed."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Mey-rin flinging her arms out and knocking over a vase.

"Now you've done it." Said Bard gruffly.

Sebastian came barging in and started massaging his temples.

"I'll clean this up. Just go to bed and be done for today." He said, eyes flashing malevolently. We quickly ran form the room and to the servants quarters. My room is the last one down the hall so Bard and Mey-rin were already in their rooms when I heard a voice. It was Olivia singing! I pressed my ear to the door to here better.

…_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know, _

_Once upon a December._

It was the most mesmerizing this I had ever heard. It floated over and around me majestically. I stood there, dumbstruck with awe as the door opened. I fell back and flashed an awkward smile. I had been caught! I stood up and said, "You're voice is amazing." while staring at my feet sheepishly. She blushed and thanked me. She then giggled and said teasingly, "So, how long were you listening?"

"Not that long!" I said defensively.

"That's quite alright! I like having an audience. You can listen whenever you want to Finny."

"I'd like that." I said feeling a blush creep across my face again. I felt as if I could listen to that magical voice forever and not need anything else. For a time, I had forgotten my past and everything that bothered me.

It was just the mystical notes dancing through the door and myself.

"Well, good night Olivia. I'll see you in the morning." I said bashfully.

"Good night." She replied softly.

I quickly walked to my room and closed the door. I felt light. I smiled and flung myself down on my bed. I had a fluttery feeling in my stomach and I couldn't stop fidgeting. I stayed awake staring at the ceiling and replaying that song in my head over and over. I fell asleep snuggled with my blankets and had one of my first good dreams since I had gone to the testing facility.

...


	3. A Peaceful Place

Olivia's POV

_No. Stop. Get away from me! Don't touch me! AAAAAAHHHHHH!_

I woke up in a cozy room in a cold sweat. It was just a nightmare. I heard a knock at my door so I got up put on my robe to go answer it. It was Finny in his nightshirt and shorts and he looked absolutely terrified.

"I heard you screaming! Are you all right?" he asked, practically shaking.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream. I'm okay now. I don't even remember what it was about anymore!" I lied.

"Oh. Well it's about time to go to breakfast. Want to come with me?" something about his voice told me he saw through my bluff but understood I wasn't ready to talk about it. I nodded and he held out his hand for me to take.

"It's easy to get lost in here so until you know your way around stay close, okay?" said Finny, holding on very gently to my hand.

"Alright." Finny led me through the hall and down a staircase. The other servants hadn't arrived yet.

"We're a little early." Stated Finny. "Wanna see something amazing?" He asked, eyes shining.

"Sure! What is it?" I replied, curious to see what could make him light up like this.

"There's a door to the garden here. There's a beautiful place in it I haven't gotten to show you yet." He said as he opened the door for me. He breathed in the still damp air deeply and raised his arms to the sky. The sun had not yet risen and there was dew still resting on every petal and leaf. There was a hill with a wishing well on it. He led me over to it and sat down next to it.

"Watch over there!" he whispered excitedly pointing to the horizon. Not two seconds later did the first glimmer of daylight start to appear. My breath caught in my throat so all I could do was whisper.

"It's beautiful." I gasped. I hadn't seen the sunrise for a long time and never from anywhere this miraculous.

"Yes, it is." He said dreamily. But he wasn't looking at the sunrise. He was looking at me! I blushed and he did the same. Soon the sun was completely over the horizon and blues, purples, pinks, and yellows streaked the sky.

Finny jumped up and yelled "Oh! I hope we haven't missed breakfast!" He motioned for me to follow and we trotted back over to the mansion. We slid in through the door just as Sebastian was bringing out the plates. It was hot eggs with toast, yum! They actually had butter too!

"What were you doing out there all this time?" asked Bard.

"Watching the sunrise!" Finny replied happily.

"He used to do that everyday when he first came to the manor, yes he did. Well I suppose since he was lock…"A thud was heard under the table and Mey-rin stopped speaking.

"That's really sweet." I said. "And I can understand why with a view like that." I said quietly.

"You can shadow me at my job if you want to today, yes you can!" said Mey-rin.

"Alright!" I replied as I glanced at Finny. His eyes betrayed him as they flashed a sad look but then they were back to normal again.

"Olivia. The young master has guests coming over later and requests that you entertain them. Report to the theatre at one o'clock." Said Sebastian who had snuck into the room unnoticed.

I jumped up, shocked by his sudden arrival and nodded. He left as fast as he arrived.

"I love it when he does that!" Mey-rin swooned. I could have sworn I saw Bard glare at the door Sebastian just left through.

"I'll show you the auditorium, yes. Don't worry." Said the maid.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Finny, intrigued by what talent I would display.

" I think I'll sing. I might play piano too."

"I'll try to sneak by and listen. Good luck!" sang Finny as he left to tend to his garden.

I followed Mey-rin around until 12:00. Then she showed me to the theatre. I went back stage and Sebastian was there and asked me what I would need for the performance.

"Just a piano, please."

Finny POV

At 12:00 I was outside the auditorium with my ear pressed hard to the door. Ciel and his guests were already seated inside. I heard the swoosh of the curtains opening and light applause. Soft piano music started. It was sad sounding and lovely.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea_

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

I had never known so much emotion could be put into a song. It took my breath away and I couldn't help but feel Olivia must be upset to perform a song like that so well. It made me sad and started to think of my own past. I never wanted to tell my family good bye. The crook of my elbow started to hurt, remembering those brutal injections. But Olivia can't know about that. What if she thinks I'm a freak? What if I accidently hurt her because she doesn't know? What if she thinks I'm a monster? No, I decided I wouldn't tell her. Not until she knew who I was. Not until she…

…..

**I Hope you like my story so far! Sorry if it feels like a filler but I wanted some cute stuff in there. Thanks again to DestinyItalia for reviewing and thanks to SceneSkittlez too! You're comment made me laugh! I don't own the song it's Listen to Your Heart by DHT (one of the many people that sing it apparently). I'll probably post another chapter either this Saturday or Sunday. Please comment and follow/favorite! **


	4. The Egg

Finny POV

I walked into Bard's kitchen like I always do anytime I need advice. He was cooking something and his back was to me.

"Bard?" He jumped and turned around to face me.

"Hey, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be outside?" he panted making it obvious I scared him.

"I need advice. I want to learn to control my strength. I don't want to scare people!" I whimpered, thinking of when I was holding Olivia's hand. I had to try so hard not to hurt her. Bard thought for a second and got something out of a cupboard.

"Here, take this egg. Keep it in your hand and be real gentle. Come back in an hour if it's still in one piece. Come back sooner if it breaks and I'll have you try again." He then added while scratching his scruffy chin, "Why are you doing this now?"

"I don't want to hurt people I care about." I said softly.

"Oi. I'm not wasting too many eggs. So try real hard not to break 'em." He added gruffly.

"I will! Don't worry! Thank you Bard." I replied happily.

I went through the empty halls of the manor and out into the garden. The egg gently rested in my palm. This was really difficult because not only did I have to hold on tight enough so it didn't slip, but I had to be gentle enough not to break it. **If I can do this,** I thought to myself, **I could definitely hold her.** While I was weeding with my right hand I kept the little brown egg nestled in my left hand. I had to concentrate on using two different levels of strength at once and I almost broke the egg once! I was so proud when after and hour it wasn't broken. Beaming I ran back to the kitchen.

I held it out to Bard. "Look!" I said. "It's all in one piece!" Bard took it and inspected it.

"You did it kid!" he said surprised. "Now just put that much control in everything. Think before you touch something." Then he added with a smirk. "I should tell that to Mey-rin too the little klutz." He then turned back to whatever culinary confection he was torching now. Olivia had gone back to working with Mey-rin after the performance so I headed back outside.

I started trimming the hedges. They had gotten somewhat unruly since I had last clipped them. I started trimming, careful not to squeeze the hedge clippers too hard. **Control**. I had to remember that from now on. A voice behind me almost startled me off my stepladder.

"Hiya. Sebastian told me help someone else. Bard was finished 'cooking' for today so I decided to see what you're doing? Do you need any help?" said a sweet voice from behind me. She looked even cuter from this angle with her large eyes gazing up at me and her head tilted.

"Sure you can help! Grab the extra clippers over there." I said pointing to my tool bag on the ground. She took them and started clipping the lower part of the hedge. We worked in silence for a few minutes.

"I heard your performance earlier." I said quietly.

"What did you think of it? I was really nervous in front of those important people. " She said, perking up.

"I thought it was lovely." I said looking in her big blue eyes. "It was very sad sounding though. Before you got here what did you do?" I asked, wondering how she could conjure up such heart breaking emotions.

"I, well, I used to be a noble." She said matter-of-factly. This news did knock me off my stepladder.

"You were?" I said getting up. She nodded.

"I was friends with Ciel. We were really close, almost as close as Lizzie and him were. One day, about a month after Ciel's house had been burnt down, people came for my family and me. I…I still have nightmares…" She started shaking. I sat her down and put my arm around her to comfort her.

"These men came to my house in the night. They grabbed my sister and me. Then they, they tied my parents to their bed. They put gasoline everywhere! I tried to help but I couldn't! We could do nothing but watch as our lives were burnt to the ground. The men started making passes at us so my sister and I broke into a run. We got away and started living on the streets. We had always been artistically inclined so we got jobs performing at bars and shady meetings. Eventually, my sister, my poor little baby sister got really sick. There was nothing I could do! I was forced to watch my sister slowly die and I couldn't get help! That was a year ago. When I saw the ad on a newspaper stand I thought Ciel might help me. I didn't even think he was alive so this news was amazing! He… has changed so much. He scares me now. He knew my talents though. That's why he hired me. I just, needed somewhere safe. I had learned to defend myself in the streets but it was still dangerous…"

She was sobbing and had to choke out the last sentence for her throat had gone raw. Her tears stained my shoulder and I rubbed her back to comfort her. I had never imagined that this lovely girl could have such an ugly past.

"All the servants have sad histories. But every things good here! We're your friends. We can be your family too." I wiped some of the tears from here eyes. I was being very careful to control my strength.

"I'd like that." She whispered, nuzzling her head into my arm and hugging me. "Thank you."

We held each other like that for a while. I was thankful she didn't ask for my story. I thought maybe she would be more accepting having had a bad history herself. Everyone has a dark side. But could she love mine? I would find the right time to tell her. I wanted her to stay with me. For now I had to be her rock, someone she could depend on to always be there for her. My eyes started to tear up but I fought the tears back. I couldn't let her see me cry. Not her. I had to be strong, and for her I would. After what seemed like forever her racking sobs subsided. I helped her stand up and dried her tears.

"There, there. " I said pulling her into a gentle hug. She held onto me tightly.

"Let's go and get you a cool drink of water." I said softly. "It's almost dinner time anyways." She nodded and I walked her inside. It was then I decided I never wanted to see her like that again. I would do anything I could to make sure she was happy.

…..

**I hope you like it! I wanted more cute moments but there will be more serious stuff in the future (even though I guess Olivia's horrible past is pretty serious). Anyways, if you liked it please comment! Any reviews make me happy! Possibly another chapter tomorrow! **


	5. Lovers unite?

Olivia POV

The next day I was supposed to shadow Bard in the kitchen. We were going to be making a type of soufflé for Ciel's lunch. I read over the ingredients list and thought about how I had never seen these foods in years.

"Hey, can you get out two eggs and some butter?" Bard asked while measuring out flour.

"Sure." I said taking them out and laying them on the counter.

"What kind of soufflé will this be?" I asked the cook.

"Eh, cheese." He answered looking at the recipe. He started mixing the ingredients and then brought out a giant weapon. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, shocked. He just looked at me alarmed that this seemed abnormal at all.

"I'm cooking the food, what's it look like?" he asked confused.

"With a flame thrower? Are you insane!"

"You think you know a better way?" he said starting to get angry.

"Actually yes. How about we put it in the oven like normal people? Or I guess you could burn down the kitchen if you wanted to!" I said sarcastically.

"I've been head cook now for a while and I don't need you coming and telling me what to do!" He shouted.

"What is going on down here?" Said Sebastian annoyed that we had been so loud.

"Bard's trying to kill us all." I said plainly.

"What else is new." Sebastian said, face-palming.

"I always cook like this!" Bard said defensively .

"And how many times have you blown up the kitchen?" I accused.

"Exactly 532 times actually" answered Sebastian. "Just let Olivia handle the oven."

"Fine." Bard grumbled. With that, Sebastian left.

"You don't like him very much, do you?" I asked as I pre-heated the oven.

"Not especially. I owe Ciel my life but I could care less for Sebastian. Don't tell 'im I told you that!" Bard said glaring at me.

"Don't worry. Why don't you like him?"

"Rubs me the wrong way. I've never liked 'im that much."

"Because of Mey-rin?" I asked.

"Who, what? Who told you that?" he sputtered.

"It's obvious. You fancy Mey-rin but she's always fan-girling over Sebastian and you, are horribly jealous."

"No! That's not true!" he said, still shocked I had figured him out.

"I think it is. But don't worry, I think she likes you too. Yesterday when I was with her she kept randomly mentioning you."

"Really?" he muttered like he didn't care, but his eyes said differently.

"Really. She," but I was cut off by the beeping of the oven.

"Okay, now we put it in and wait for how ever long it says on the instructions." I said. Bard nodded and did as I instructed.

"You keep flirting with her and she flirts back. You just need to show her your interested and see how she responds." I said.

"Oh really? And just how would I do that?" He said still trying to act as if he didn't care.

"Just put your arm around her or something. If she shrugs it off then she doesn't like you. If she leaves it there she does." I told him.

"I'll take your word for it."

Finny POV.

I stood up after working in the garden all day and wiped the sweat off my brow. The advice Bard had given me was really good! Except for one tree being pulled up and Pluto stepping on a flowerbed everything had gone according to plan. I saw Olivia walk into the garden as she often did when she was finished working.

"I didn't hear any explosions today. Is Bard sick?" I asked her.

"No, I made him put down his flame thrower. We actually made a really good-looking soufflé. Sebastian didn't even have to remake it." She said with a laugh.

"That's wonderful!" I said, also laughing. It was then that I noticed Pluto bounding toward us.

"Sit boy!" I yelled. I turned, grinning, to Olivia.

"This is Pluto. I don't think you've met him yet. He's a sweet heart." Pluto lowered his nose for Olivia to pet him.

"Awwww! He's so cute! I love dogs. I used to have one before…" she trailed off.

"I have to warn you. He's a demon hound so," I was cut off by a sudden 'poof'.

" … he transforms sometimes…" I finished staring down at Pluto in his human form at Olivia feet. She shrieked and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry! Sebastian keeps spare clothes for him everywhere. I'm sure I can find some!" I started frantically searching. Olivia was blushing madly and watching me search and basically looking everywhere except at Pluto.

"I found some! They were in the shed!" I called and ran over to dress Pluto.

"Come here Plu-plu!" I shouted to get Pluto behind a bush to change. Olivia's blush faded but she still looked really embarrassed.

"Well, I can honestly say I was not expecting that!" She said staring at the ground. "Where exactly did you get him?"

"Well," I started remembering Angela. "He was a gift. And Sebastian trained him!"

"Very interesting." I was finished dressing Pluto and walked out to where Olivia was sitting.

"He changes when he gets excited. I guess he likes meeting new people!" I said with a smile.

"He's still cute I guess. I just wish I hadn't seen that!" She said laughing. "Awwwww, little gross puppy!" she said scratching his head. I started laughing too and soon we were both lying on the ground laughing so hard tears came to our eyes. As soon as we stopped I got up and gently helped her to her feet. We walked inside and saw Bard and Mey-rin talking. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was smiling. What was that supposed to mean? He took it off the second he saw Olivia and I walk in.

"Oi, what 'er you doin' here?" Bard said

"Are we interrupting something? I'm sorry." Olivia said softly, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the hallway. She looked really happy about something.

"It's official! They love each other!" She giggled.

"I'm lost. Bard likes Mey-rin?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's amazing how innocent you are sometimes. How could you not notice? They're constantly flirting!" She said peeking around the door to the room they were in.

"Go Bard!" she whispered. I sneezed and they noticed us. Bard glared at us so we bolted down the hall and into my room slamming the door.

"I knew it!" Olivia squealed as she jumped happily up and down. She was just too cute! I jumped with her until we both collapsed onto my bed laughing and exhausted. I looked at her and smiled. I had never felt this way before, even with Angela. Everything she did made me happy. I never wanted to be away from her, even if it meant being indoors all day. But of course my job required that I wasn't with her all day when she wasn't helping me. Just then Bard walked in and said mockingly "Am I interrupting something?" then shut the door laughing.

I sneezed again. Was I getting sick? Olivia looked over at me concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sure I am! Now let's go eat dinner!" I said laughing and leading her to the dining room.

"Yay!" She laughed and followed me.

…

**I really hope you liked that one! The beginning I had planned but the rest I had no idea was going to happen until I was writing it! Please, if you liked it review. Is my characterization okay? Do you like Olivia? Reviews, follows and faves make my day! Thanks for reading so far!**


	6. The Past Revealed

Finny POV.

I woke up with a scratchy throat and a stuffy nose. I did not feel like getting up at all. Sebastian walked in and told me to get ready. He then saw how sick I was and told me he would send someone to take care of me. I nodded slowly and collapsed onto my pillow. The next time I woke up someone had put a cold rag on my forehead.

"Olivia?" I wheezed with my eyes half shut.

"This should bring your fever down. Hi Finny." Came the reply.

"Hi." I grumbled. Just what I needed, her to see me like this.

"Are you hungry? I made you some soup. It's on the stove right now." She said softly. I nodded. My head hurt and I felt gross. Now she would think I was weak and sickly! I didn't get sick that often and of course it would be at an inopportune time.

"Who's taking care of the garden?" I asked. My voice sounded rough and gravelly.

"Sebastian said he'd take care of it. Do you want me to open a window?"

I nodded again.

"I'll go get you that soup. You'll be alright for a few minutes, right?" She said looking concerned that the second she turned her back I'd flop over and die. I nodded again and motioned for her to go. I wanted to be in the garden. I wanted to feel better. I wanted Olivia to think of me as strong. It was obvious I was going to get none of these things. She quickly returned and pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"Do you want me to feed you or can you do it yourself?" she said.

"I can feed myself!" I cried. That effort made my head spin but I didn't want her to think I was weak. She handed me the bowl and spoon.

"I made the soup. I hope you like it. My mom used to make it for me when she was sick." She said quietly, looking down. It was delicious. It was full of carrots, corn, potatoes, beef and noodles. More of a stew than a soup but then I realized it was almost 1:00! I had slept a long time!

"So, how long did you watch me sleep?" I accused playfully.

"I was reading for most of the time but you are an adorable sleeper!" She said poking my nose and laughing. I started laughing too but it turned into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" she said, rubbing my back as I sat up coughing.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said and continued to eat my soup.

"S-012? What's that for?" I froze. She had seen my tattoo.

"It's…nothing." I said quickly.

"Really, because it looks like something. If you don't want to talk about it I understand but it might help."

"I was," here we go. "…experimented on."

She gasped and looked at me, shocked.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered.

"I was locked in a small, white room for days on end and only taken out to be injected with a horrible, painful drug." I paused, unsure if I wanted to tell her the rest, but I figured she deserved to know.

"I was given super-human strength. I'm dangerous. That's why Ciel hired me. I…" She had wrapped her arms around me and was hugging me!

"You are the nicest person I have ever met. Why do horrible things happen to great people?" She asked. It was then I noticed she was crying. No! I didn't want her to cry! I started crying too.

"But I'm not a great person. I just made you cry again!" I said between sobs.

"You didn't make me cry, Finny. Those horrible people that did that to you did. You know what though?" she explained.

"What?" I said, holding back more tears.

"If that hadn't happened you wouldn't be here, with me and the others. And you used your power to help people such as Ciel. You must be so brave!" She said crying into my shoulder. We held each other, crying, for a while. I must've been delirious from my fever because I softly pressed my lips against her forehead. She stared at me, eyes wide and blushed. I started blushing madly and didn't meet her gaze. I was wishing I could crawl into a hole and die when she kissed me on the cheek. We just stared at each other for a while. Here I was, sick and in my nightclothes and she was sitting there, on the edge of my bed, looking beautiful. I don't think I had ever felt so lucky in my life.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"What?"

"With your soup. Are you done with it?"

"Oh, yea." I responded handing her the bowl. As she walked out of my room I was thinking. Does she like me? Do I love her? Maybe and yes. All the events that had occurred made my thoughts swim and I felt really tired. I fell asleep very quickly.

Olivia POV.

Did he just kiss me? Is his fever getting to him or does he fancy me? My stomach felt fluttery and my spirit was soaring. My fingers grazed my lips. Did I kiss him too? I felt like I was in a dream. I brought the bowl to the kitchen and went back to Finny's room. He was fast asleep all snuggled up in his blankets. He was too cute. I sat down on the chair next to his bed and started reading. It was a book of fairy tales that Finny had on a shelf in his room. I was reading Sleeping Beauty. How ironic, except I wouldn't call Finny a princess! And I don't think he's the type to sleep in a castle and let someone do all the work for him unless of course, he's sick. Just then Ciel walked in.

"Olivia, I have to talk to you." He said. I was scared. This definitely wasn't the Ciel I used to know. His bad situation had filled him with hate.

"What is it?"

"Sebastian is out on an errand and I'm going to be out for a week on a mission from the queen. I leave you in charge of the house. I can trust you, right?"

"Of course! You won't be disappointed." I said.

"I would certainly hope not. Every thing had better be in shape when I get back. No slacking off."

"I won't!" I said, then started grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" he said, as if being happy was a bad thing.

" I was just remembering when you were 5 and I was 7 years old, playing in the garden of my old manor. Lizzie was there too, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Goodbye."

…

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Thanks to Rina, Kateltynness, guest (I know that's not a name but thanks to the guest that reviewed.) and especially, Lady Shadow 77 whom I forgot to thank in the last chapter! Please! Keep reviewing! I love reviews so much! Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it!**


	7. Beauty in Your Eyes

Olivia POV

Finny woke up the next day feeling a lot better. I got to spend the day with him outside too! I just had to regularly check inside to remind Bard not to use dangerous weapons in his cooking and make sure Mey-rin hadn't broken anything.

I was surprised at first that Ciel trusted me with the manor. But then, remembering the reason he hired me in the first place was because he knew I was trustworthy I pushed that thought aside.

"So Ciel's going to be gone for a whole week?" said the servants in unison when I told them the news.

"Yeah, and I'm in charge so no funny business okay?" I replied, half joking.

I was seated next to Finny at our table and Mey-rin and Bard were sitting across from us. They were sitting uncharacteristically close.

"I can't promise anything." Said Bard glancing at Mey-rin. I gave an exasperated sigh and he started laughing.

"Oi, I'll try to behave I guess." He said chuckling.

"I'll do my best not to break too many things, yes I will!" exclaimed Mey-rin, giggling, Finny looked over at me and nodded.

"Oh! I have to feed Plu-plu! I almost forgot!" said Finny, jumping out of his seat. I stood up to join him. Finny ran out the door and I tried to follow but Mey-rin grabbed my arm and told me to change into my gardening clothes. I nodded and jogged in the other direction to my room.

We had all been still in our nightclothes so I went over to my closet to get my gardening clothes out. It was almost Identical to Finny's except the sleeves of the shirt were shorter. I technically wasn't supposed to wear shorts but I had asked for them because I didn't like the thought of spending the day outside in a multi-layered skirt. Ciel had agreed because he wanted me to be comfortable. However, if guests were to arrive I would have to put on a skirt. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I ran a brush through my thick hair. I stared at my thin, tan frame in the mirror. I had never been happy with the way I looked. I had a slight curve in my waist and looked feminine enough but I always considered myself boy-ish shaped. In these clothes I could've been a guy had my hair not been very long. I didn't wear a corset under these clothes (It was hot being in the sun all day! I did not need more layers!) and I had even less of a shape than I usually did. I put my hair into braids and stepped outside. It was a beautiful day with the sun out and the grass looking greener than ever!

"Livvy! Ciel told me you would be here! I haven't seen you in so long! You look so cute!" oh no. I knew that voice.

"Lizzie?" I hadn't seen her since before the accident. She ran over and hugged me.

"Ciel is out on business." I said. Guests weren't supposed to see me dressed like this and I wanted her to leave.

"Oh I know! I came to see you!" She said smiling. I couldn't help but laugh. Her huge grin and frilly dress were too much. It was like I was 7 years old again.

"I was just about to assist Finny with the gardening. I could make you some tea if you wanted it." I said.

"I could never treat you like a servant! Here, sit down and I can tell you about all my adorable new dresses!" Lizzie definitely hadn't changed. If anything she had become more obsessed with having everything cute because she knew it wouldn't last forever. I sat there and listened while she told me about her new pink lace dress and here frilly yellow bonnet. I honestly couldn't have cared less. Then she stared poking me and talking about what would flatter my shape and how grown up I looked. Well, except for my chest. There were apparently dresses that could help with that "problem" however.

"That's the only thing I think could use fixing however!" she said in her high-pitched voice. My voice had always been on the lower side but in comparison to Lizzie I sounded like a man. Being around always made me feel very, well, not feminine. I hated that. I wanted to go and pick weeds with Finny under the oak tree.

"Well, I am so sorry to be in a rush but I have work to do. Your free to go into the mansion if you'd like." I said, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. She nodded and I ran off. I saw Finny planting seeds in a corner of the garden.

"What are you planting?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" He said, grinning at me.

"Fine, don't tell me." I said playfully and sat down next to him.

"I heard Lizzie. What does she want?" Finny asked.

"Just wanted to see me. We used to be good friends. She kept on talking about frilly things." I said.

"Do you not like frilly things?"

"Not especially. It really depends on what it is."

"Oh. Plu-plu! Stop that!" he cried out as Pluto burnt down some trees. I started laughing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." I said softly as I lay down on my back staring at the sky. He looked at me for a second and lay down next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes just staring up at the clouds.

"Lizzie was talking all about what frilly things I should wear and what would make my figure better." I said after a while, trying to break the silence.

"I heard. I think your figures wonderful if it makes you feel any better." He blushed.

"Well, thank you." I said softly. He then mumbled something I couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I think you're beautiful." He said his teal eyes gazing into mine. I blushed madly.

"Nobody's ever told me that before. Thank you." I said, looking back up at the sky. I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest. There were tears welling up in my eyes. Finny sat up next to me and put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. My head was resting on his shoulder and he leaned his forehead against mine. We sat like that for what seemed like forever. And I wish we could've. I had never felt happier but we had to go inside for lunch. He stood up and held out his hand for me to take. He carefully pulled me up and picked me up carrying me, bridal style, to the house. Lizzie had left, so it was just the servants who were home. We sat down at the table and Bard and Mey-rin walked in. They both had huge grins. Bard was carrying some sandwiches he and Mey-rin had just made. They looked delicious.

"So, nothing blow up yet?" I asked Bard.

"Oh ye of little faith. I didn't have to use any heat today." He replied grinning.

"I've already cleaned the house, yes, so what should we do the rest of the day." Mey-rin asked me.

"We could go out I guess. Maybe do a little shopping?" I suggested.

"Sounds good! I'll go change." Finny said, standing up and going to his room. I decided to leave and go change too. While walking down the hall I heard a soft voice from Finny's room. Finny was singing! He was really good too! I could just make out the words…

…_Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining,_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying,_

_She's so beautiful,_

_And I tell her everyday,_

_Yeah I know, I know, When I compliment her she won't believe me,_

_And it's so, It's so sad to think that she don't see what see,_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say,_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change,_

'_Cause you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are,_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while,_

'_Cause girl you're amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

Just then the door opened and it was my turn to be embarrassed like this.

"So, how long were you listening?' he asked me playfully.

"Long enough. You have a wonderful voice." I said.

"Well, thank you."

"I didn't know you sang."

"Neither did I. I was just really happy and it sort of just happened."

"I'd better get changed." I said. He nodded and I quickly walked to my room and closed the door. **Was he singing about me?** I thought. I certainly hoped so. No one had ever called me beautiful. There was always someone prettier than me that got all the attention, not that I had minded. Now I wanted to be seen as beautiful. I wanted Finny to see me as beautiful. I was wondering why when I realized something. **I love Finny**

…..

**I really hope you liked that chapter! Thank you to Katelynness and Lady Shadow 77 for the reviews! Please keep reviewing! If you could just take a couple seconds and give and give a little feedback it would make me very happy! I'm going to be gone for a week at sleep away camp so I won't be able to update for at least a week. I tried to give you enough cuteness in this chapter to make up for it. Keep reviewing and I hope you continue reading my story!**


	8. A Day Out

Finny POV

She liked my voice! I was on top of the world! Now since all our chores were done for the day we would get to go shopping! I had only been shopping for plants before and I had barely left the manor since being rescued by Sebastian so this was really exciting.

"Ooh, shopping! I will buy a new dress, yes I will!" Mey-rin squealed. Bard rolled his eyes and muttered something about wasting money under his breath. I skipped around the kitchen where we were waiting for Olivia to come down. We were in our town outfits (the ones that aren't the regular uniforms) and I was waiting to see what Ciel had picked to be Olivia's. We stopped talking as we heard footsteps outside the doorway. Olivia stepped out wearing a chocolate brown dress with lots of ribbons and a plaid (Burberry style) pattern. She was breathtaking.

"Is everyone ready to go?" She asked rummaging through her small coin purse. I nodded and held out my hand for her to take. She looked at me with her shining blue eyes and smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, wherever the wind takes us I guess!" she said grinning.

"Oi, lets not go into too many dress shops, m'kay?" Bard said, already complaining.

"I can't make any promises, nope!" replied Mey-rin grabbing hold of Bard's arm, dragging him outside to the carriage. Bard sat up front to drive. I sat next to him and Olivia and Mey-rin got into the carriage.

"So, you fancy Mey-rin, right?" I asked as we exited the estate.

"yeah, I guess." He muttered. "What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering, how do you show a girl you love her?"

He paused for a second before replying.

"I'm not gonna pretend I'm an expert on this kinda thing, you're probably better than I am. I guess you just have to do little things for her. Olivia told me to put my arm around Mey-rin and I guess it worked. I'll never understand women as long as I live." He said shaking his head.

"What other little things?" I was clueless. I had never gotten to see love in action. I was taken away from my family when I was very little and had very few memories of my parents. The few memories I had were mostly fighting. I didn't want that. I wanted love that kept no record of wrongs, that was unconditional. I wanted that for Olivia too.

"Just, be a gentleman I guess. Be nice and respectful to her. Treasure her and protect her. Oi, here I am pretending to know about true love. Why don't you ask Mey-rin what she would want. It's probably similar to Olivia's."

I jumped up.

"How'd you know I was talking about Olivia?" I said, shocked.

"Who else would it be? I don't think you know anyone else." He said, pulling back the reins to stop the carriage. I sat in silence as he got out and opened the carriage door for Mey-rin. I jumped down and went to the other side to open the door for Olivia. I held out my arm for her and she took it. **Little things.** I thought. **I can do this**.

"Thank you Finnian." She said, giggling at the formality.

"Where would you like to go miss?" I asked, sticking with the act.

"Hmmm, that shop looks nice!" she said pointing toward a bookstore nearby.

"Allow me to escort you there." I said, laughing. I led her to the store and we began to look around. She opened a book and began to read the first page. **Robin Hood**. It looked like a good book.

"Have you ever read this?" Olivia asked me pointing toward the book.

"No. I actually just learned how to read recently. It looks a little advanced for me." I said, somewhat ashamed.

"I think you would like it. I'll get it and we can read it together!" She said looking into my eyes, a smile playing about her lips.

"I'd like that." I said softly. "Let me pay for it though!" I said, remembering to be a gentleman.

"No, that's okay! I have enough. I wouldn't want to trouble you." She said, getting out her money.

"Are you sure?" I said, discouraged. I needed some way to show her how special she was.

"I'm positive. Where did Bard and Mey-rin go off to?" She asked, looking around.

"I think they went into that dress shop." I said, pointing across the road.

"I'll go buy this and we can go there, okay?" I nodded. We walked across the street and into the shop. There were dresses of all kinds lining the walls. Some were pink, others red. Some even had leg slits, which I had never seen before. Only indecent women would wear that though. There were also some very short dresses. I had only seen dresses like that on the Asian woman who always visited with Lau. I didn't like her too much.

"How do you like this dress?" Olivia said pointing towards a white gown with gold trim on it.

"It's beautiful. Can you try it on? It looks like it would fit you."

"Alright." She said. She then asked the owner to try in on and disappeared into a dressing room. Right then Bard and Mey-rin appeared.

"Oi, where'd Olivia go?" asked Bard.

"She's trying on a dress. " I said. " She's in the dressing room."

"Ooh, I can't wait to see it!" Mey-rin squealed. Just then Olivia stepped out. If she looked amazing in her other dress it was nothing compared to this.

"How do you like it?" she asked, looking in the mirror and twirling.

"Heh, right pretty, that is." Bard said smirking. I was stunned into speechlessness.

"What do you think, Finny?" She asked, spinning around. I just stared. "Finny? Are you okay?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"You look stunning!" I grinned. She was ravishing, radiant, exquisite and dazzling! Words can barely describe it, but I tried my best.

"You really think so?" She asked happily.

"Ooh! You're so beautiful!" Mey-rin exclaimed. We admired the dress for a little while longer, then left and went into a small bakery.

"Mmmhmmm! Look at those cakes!" I said, gazing at all the delectable pastries.

"I haven't had something like that in a while!" Olivia gasped.

"Let me buy you one!" I said. I had to do something for her to prove my feelings.

"If you insist! We can share it!" She said. I bought it and we sat outside to eat it. It was a small chocolate cake that had really good frosting, the kind that tickles your tongue. I laughed when I saw Olivia's reaction to it. It reminded me of her reaction the first day to the food we had at the manor. That day seemed so long ago! She was really cute, savoring every bite as if she would never eat it again. It had gotten pretty late and the air was chilly. Olivia began to shiver slightly. I took off my jacket and placed it around her shoulders, leading her to the carriage. Mey-rin wanted to sit with Bard so I sat in the back with Olivia. I put my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered. "This has been one of my favorite days ever."

I rested my head on hers and gently held her close.

"Olivia, I love you." I said softly. She was sleeping now though. I sighed and hoped I would soon get another chance to tell her.

…

**I'm back! I really hoped you liked it! Thank you to Lady Shadow 77 and Makasoul121 for reviewing! I love reviews so keep it up please. I hope this was worth the wait. More serious things to come I promise. I forgot to mention but Finny's singing voice sounds like the guy who plays him in the Kuroshitsuji musical. It's really calm and happy sounding. Look up Marai no Omoide on youtube and you'll know what I'm talking about. Anyway, please review and I'll update soon. Bye!**


	9. Envy

Olivia POV

The rest of the week passed uneventfully. I helped the others with their tasks and practiced my singing. Pluto crushed a tree and Bard nearly set the house on fire 2 times but other than that nothing really happened. As soon as Ciel arrived home, all that changed.

"Everything went alright last week, correct? I assume there was no major damage." Ciel asked me the second he got through the door.

"That would be correct. Everything's in proper order."

"Good. Can I speak to you a minute in here please?" Ciel said gesturing to his study. I nodded and he brought me inside.

"I really wish you would wear something more proper for a refined lady such as yourself."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about, my attire? And you very well know you wouldn't call a servant a refined lady. At least you wouldn't."

"Well you weren't always a servant. And though I shouldn't think of you as an equal I can't help it. That is why I'll be escorting you to the ball this evening." Ciel stated, clearly showing I had no choice in the matter.

"Shouldn't you be going with Lizzie?" I asked.

"Lady Elizabeth is…busy, at the moment. I'm sure she wouldn't mind us going together." He stepped closer to me. What happened to Lizzie?

"I think she might. Besides, it's unseemly for a Lord such as yourself to go to a ball with a house maid."

"Perhaps. But no one will recognize you there. We will say you are Elizabeth's friend, and I'm taking you because she asked me. You have no choice in this so go and pick out a gown." Ciel said. I was going whether I wanted to or not.

"Why me?"

"I couldn't be seen with someone ugly, could I? That might tarnish the family name. And I have to go to this ball for…reasons. Good day." Ciel gestured for me to leave. When I came out I saw all three servants standing there listening. Finny looked very upset.

"What was that all about?" he whimpered.

"It's nothing. I just have to go to a ball with Ciel. It's not a big deal." I replied curtly.

"Oi, the way he was talking I thought he was gonna try something. Finny and I were half ready to knock the door down." Bard said. He seemed genuinely worried.

"Ciel wouldn't do that. Would he?" I asked. We were walking down to the servant's quarters.

"I'm not sure. But his tone of voice was scary. We all owe our lives to Ciel but, I know he'll go far to get what he wants. And if he wants you then…then…" Finny started sobbing and hugged me. "I don't know how we could stop it!"

"Ciel is engaged to Lizzie! Him and I are old friends! I'm sure he means nothing of this stupid party!" I yelled. I was scared. I didn't know what this Ciel was capable of.

Narrator POV.

Ciel sat sipping his tea in his study. Sebastian stood patiently beside him.

"I understand you invited Olivia to that ball the Viscounts holding? You know that's putting her in danger."

"I know. I just think with her there we won't need a repeat of what we did last time." Ciel scowled thinking of the dress he had to wear.

"I sense you feel something for this girl. You know your allegiance lies with Lady Elizabeth, and you wouldn't want a scandal now would you?" Sebastian said threateningly.

"Shut up. No one asked you." Ciel yelled and went back to sulking in his chair.

Finny POV

I sat in my room with Bard and Mey-rin. I was absolutely fuming.

"What if he tries something and I'm not there to help her. What if she falls for him!" I couldn't contain my emotion. I was conflicted. Ciel was my master who had saved my life. However, I loved Olivia. And life without her just didn't seem worth living.

"Olivia's smart, yes she is. If something's shifty about the young master she'll know." Mey-rin said. "Now if you don't stop pacing I'm afraid you'll make a rut in the floor!"

"Hey, Finny. It's just one night. What's the worst that can happen. She'll dance with Ciel, talk to some people and come home." I could tell Bard was worried too. He just wanted me to calm down.

"I could sneak into the ball! That way, I could dance with Olivia and be there in case anything happened!" I jumped out of excitement. I had found a loophole!

"Won't the young master or Mr. Sebastian recognize you?" Mey-rin asked, ruining my mood. I sat back down on the bed with my head in my hands. Olivia had been upstairs picking out a dress to wear to the ball and she just started coming down. The gown was lovely. It was a deep purple with black and white accents. It was a ball gown but not too poufy in the skirt. Olivia looked beautiful. There was no way Ciel, or the other men at the ball would over look her. I didn't like it one bit.

"You look great, but don't you think you'll call attention to yourself? No one will be able to resist you!" I wanted her to look good but, if I wasn't there to dance with her… I just didn't want to share her.

"You look marvelous, yes you do!" Mey-rin squealed.

"Calm yourself Finny. Olivia knows how to take care of herself." Bard said placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me seated.

"Finny, can I talk to you." Olivia said. I nodded and followed her upstairs.

"You seem really upset by this. Why?"

"I just…can't trust the men that will be there. I hear the Viscount of Druitt will be hosting it and he's a shady man. I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" I lost it. I collapsed into a pile of tears and shame. I was embarrassed now too. I didn't want her to see me this way! Now she was sure to run off to some lowlife who didn't love her the way I did. This thought made me cry harder. Then I felt Olivia's arms wrap around me. She nuzzled her head against mine and kissed my cheek. I wiped my tears away and looked into her eyes.

"What if he hurt you. How could I live with myself?" I said in a low voice.

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll be okay. Finny?" I looked up.

"You don't have to hide your tears from me. I think your brave either way." So she knew I was holding them back until now. Drat.

"Really? You think I'm…brave?"

"Bravery isn't not crying or not being scared. It's about being scared but doing what you have to do anyways." Olivia's eyes were watering. I could tell she was scared too.

"Lets be brave for each other then. Okay?" I asked, running my fingers through her hair.

"Okay."

….

**Thank you to Makasoul121, Michi Tomoko and Lady Shadow 77 for reviewing! I hope you liked jealous Finny. Please review! They make me really happy. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon. Bye!**


	10. Something Lost

Olivia's POV

I stared down at my gloved hands. I did not want to be here. Ciel sat across from me as the carriage rolled across the quiet countryside. Soon we would be at the Viscount's manor. I didn't know anything about him but Tanaka had poofed into his real self long enough to warn me to be careful. I had asked him why and he reverted back to his laughing, tea sipping self.

"You look lovely in that dress. I tried to guess which one you would pick and it seems I was correct. " Ciel said conjuring up a smile that was obviously fake.

"Yes, well… It's very pretty. I haven't worn something like this in years." I said softly. For some reason I felt very timid around Ciel.

"I'm sure you'll attract the eye of many men there. You might even find a husband there." He said smugly. He knew because of my new status as maid I couldn't, and he was flaunting that in front of me. Oddly enough I didn't care anymore.

"One would hope." Was all I said. The carriage slowed to a stop and Sebastian opened the door for Ciel who in turn opened the door for me. I nodded in thanks and he led me into the ball.

The mansion was stunning. There were lovely polished marble floors and intricate painting gracing the cream walls. The main room was filled with lords and ladies of all kinds waltzing to slow cello music. Everyone was very elaborately dressed. When we walked in a few people turned to look at us, but quickly returned to what they were doing.

"May I have this dance?" Ciel asked, bowing slightly and extending his right hand.

"As you wish my lord." I whispered. No, I wanted to say. No you cannot! He grabbed my left hand with his right and rested his left hand on my waist. We danced around the ballroom and it seemed he was looking for something. Meanwhile I was trying not to make eye contact with Ciel or any of the men watching us. I was feeling very uncomfortable. **Are the suspicious because I'm not Lizzy?** I thought to myself. **Am I causing a scandal?** We stopped dancing and he led me over to the banquet table.

"Stay here until the Viscount introduces himself. Talk politely and do whatever he asks. Put on a good little show. That is an order." Ciel demanded menacingly. I agreed and he left. This was going to be a long night. I took a small piece of the cake and put it on my plate. It looked delicious! Maybe the ball wouldn't be so bad after all? I was about to bring the light, fluffy confection to my lips when a very dramatic sounding voice interrupted me.

"Oh, how lovely you are! Simply ravishing! A bright shining gem in a sea of coal! It makes my heart pump uncontrollably, only for you my love. This gem must be cherished! And cherish it I shall. I am the Viscount of Druitt, my love, and I must know this rare jewels name!" Wow. Someone really needed to switch to decaf. I'm supposed to be nice to him? This was more difficult than I had thought. Putting my stage face on I proceeded with the "show".

"Why, thank you for the compliments. Coming from a man such as your-self it means so much! My name is Olivia. I'm Elizabeth Middleford's cousin. She told Ciel to take me to the ball so here I am!" I said daintily, sighing slightly and blushing.

"I have a much better thought in mind for you young gem. It will be much more entertaining than dancing with the earl. Here, come with me." He wrapped his arm around me and led me upstairs. I blushed and batted my eyelashes. I had a really bad feeling about where this man was taking me and what would happen next. However, I was ordered to do this, no matter how revolting it seems.

"This way, my extravagant jewel!" this man was clearly mad. My stomach started to feel vey uneasy as he opened a door and ushered me inside. **That's funny.** I thought. **Something smells… odd.** My thoughts got very hazy and I could see clearly. The next thing I new I was collapsed on the floor.

"Goodnight, my sparkling jewel."

Ciel POV

"Are you certain this was a good idea, young lord? You're putting Olivia in a great deal of danger."

"Don't question me Sebastian! Don't forget I give the orders around here. See, they're going into the room now. Now we just need to follow him to his new… auction room. Just because of those stupid girls going missing, we have to deal with something as trivial as this!" I said, annoyed. However, if the Queen commands it, I must do so. It's my duty as her guard dog. Even if that means putting those I care about in danger. "Lets go, Sebastian."

"As you wish, my lord."

Olivia POV

I awoke with my head throbbing. I couldn't see anything. For a moment I thought the chemical had caused me to lose my vision but then I realized it was only a blindfold. I started to hear voices. It sounded like the Viscount.

"Four hundred pounds is what we'll start the bidding at for this rare gem. Truly a prize! Keep her as your slave or pet. Or shop her up and sell her parts! It's your decision!" I did not like the sound of that. It was then that I started to panic. My breathing got very shallow and I broke out in a cold sweat. **Please Ciel**. I internally begged. **Save me!** It was then I heard a lot of crashing noises around the room, like the thudding of bodies. I also heard screams. **Great. They're all getting murdered and I can't even see the attacker! And I can't move because of the bloody rope tying me down!**

It was then that I stated to cry. I had never felt true terror like this since the night my parents died. I was powerless and weak. Now, the end was near and I had accomplished nothing. I hadn't left a lasting impression on this earth yet. I was too young to die! Someone took off my blindfold and untied me. I couldn't see them. It was dark in the room and I was too busy shaking and crying. I felt like I was going to throw up!

"Olivia, it's alright. We are here now." The voice belonged to Ciel, but the man carrying me was definitely not Ciel. I opened my eyes. Sebastian. So I was safe now. I couldn't stop trembling though. My thoughts swirled with what might have happened, had Ciel decided I just wasn't worth saving.

"Thank you for saving me." I managed to gasp out between sobs. We had reached the manor and the other servants were out front waiting for us. Finny noticed I was being carried and ran toward us. He saw me lying in Sebastian's arms, pale and quivering.

"What did you do to her?" He whispered. "What did you do to her!" He repeated, screaming this time.

"She's fine. Had a bit of a scare but it was necessary." Ciel stated calmly as if we had been eating a picnic. Finny looked enraged. I had never seen him this angry before. Tears were streaming down his face and you could tell he was seconds away from a melt down.

"Give her to me." He yelled, motioning for Sebastian to make the exchange. He looked toward Ciel and he nodded. Hesitantly, Sebastian lowered me into Finny's arms. His eyes were wide with panic.

"Are you alright? Speak to me! What happened!" His face was blotchy and his eyes were puffy.

"I'm alright." I said weakly. "I'll explain later. I just want to sleep." The other servants hurried toward us and led Finny and I inside. Finny rested me down on my bed, but his hand never left mine.

"Oi, what happened?" Bard asked, genuine concern lining his features. Mey-rin looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"We're crowding her. Can we be alone for a little bit?" Finny asked the others, trying to compose himself. The others left and he lost it again.

"I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have let you go! I knew something like this would happen! I hate myself." Finny was screaming again. His voice was going hoarse.

"Ssssshhhh." I rested my hand on his cheek and he held it there. "Calm down. I'm really fine." I said trying to calm him down. He cuddled up next to me and held me close.

"I thought I might lose you. I never want to see you that way again." He said quietly, stroking my head. "I'll make sure to protect you from now on. I promise."

"Finny, why don't you get Robin Hood. You can read it to me until I fall asleep." He went over to the bookshelf and got the book. He sat, snuggled up next to me, and began to read the book. I fell asleep, with my head on his shoulder, feeling safer than ever.

…..

**I told you there would be serious things! But this is only the beginning! Thank you soooo much to Lady Shadow 77, Michi Keinz, and Dei-dei wolfgirl for the reviews! Keep them coming! Did I portray angry Finny correctly? Thank you to everyone who has favorited or followed! I hope I can update soon. Thank you for reading this far! I 3 you! ~Bye**


	11. Caught Off Gaurd

Finny POV

I woke up with something warm curled up next to me. I opened my eyes to see Olivia resting her head on my chest. I was holding her close to me with my hand caressing her back. I moved my hand up and buried it in her hair. I was running my fingers through it when her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Finny." She sighed sleepily. She reached her hand up to brush my cheek.

"Thank you for reading to me last night." Olivia grinned. I smiled down at her and rubbed her head.

"I enjoyed it. I've gotten even better at reading since we've started reading together. I should be thanking you!" I replied, nuzzling her head with mine. She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're really cute in the morning." She giggled.

"You too." I laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want to move. It's so comfortable like this. I could lay here forever." She said

"I would let you. Sadly Sebastian will be here in a few minutes to wake us up and send us to work." I said sadly. She frowned and sat up.

"It all feels like a nightmare. Yesterday doesn't even seem real." Olivia said, dazed. I put my arm around her a rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay. You're safe now. I'll always be here for you." I said softly. I stood up and helped her out of bed. It had been so comfortable sleeping next to her. It made me feel at peace. I brushed a curl of hair out of Olivia's face. "There." I said. " Now you can see your pretty face!" She blushed and looked to the ground. We were still wearing the clothes we had on yesterday. Sebastian would be here to wake us up soon so I suggested we went and got changed. It was just then that a knock was heard at the door. We stared at each other confused on what we should do now. If Sebastian came in and saw us he might think something happened. If I hid it would look more suspicious.

"Come in." Olivia said. Sebastian strolled into the room looking unsurprised.

"Time to get ready. You've got a lot of work to do today so we better have no mishaps. Finny, you need to plant the new sunflowers. Olivia we have some guests you need to entertain later today. They are classical music fans so I suggest you play your violin or piano. Breakfast will be served in 10 minutes." He then left as fast as he came in.

"Wow. It's like he already knew you were in here. Well, if you'll excuse me, I should get changed now." She said starting to make her bed. I blushed and turned to the door.

"I'll give you your privacy then." I smiled back at her and left the room, closing the door behind me. I walked down to my room and went into the bathroom. My hair was really messy. I was surprised Olivia hadn't mentioned it but hers was playfully tousled as well so I guess she let it pass. I brushed it back to it's normal state and changed into my clean set of gardening clothes and left the dirty pair in the hamper for Mey-rin to pick up when she did laundry. Quickly I was ready and out the door. When I got to the breakfast table Mey-rin and Bard were already there.

"Oh! Is Olivia feeling any better today?" Mey-rin asked when I walked up to her.

"I think so. She said it doesn't feel real, what happened I mean." I stuttered.

"Oi, but is she any calmer? She seemed real shaken up over it." Bard questioned. He was holding Mey-rin's hand. I wondered if they had told each other how they felt yet.

"She seems alright. She'll probably be nervous around Ciel though. Just, don't mention it and I think she'll be okay." I responded. The both nodded and the doors swung open.

"Sorry I'm late!" Olivia shouted from across the room. "My hair refused to behave today!" She had her hair done in two braids. That's what she always did when she didn't like how her hair looked. Once she took her hair out of the braids her hair would have soft waves and she looked even prettier than usual. Sebastian led Ciel into the room.

"Good morning young master!" we all said, bowing deeply.

"And what's so great about it? What's for breakfast Sebastian?" Ciel asked in his usual bored tone picking up his teacup and taking a sip from it. It was like what happened yesterday didn't even bother him! He dismissed us to go do our jobs.

"So, you ready to tear up the garden?" Olivia teased, playfully. I grinned at her.

"Ready to butcher another symphony?" I joked.

"I actually haven't played my violin for a while, so I'm afraid I might!" She said.

"Oh, don't worry! You'll do great. I promise I won't ruin the flowers by myself and you go practice. Okay?" I asked. She nodded and we walked our separate ways. While passing a hallway I heard Sebastian and Ciel talking.

"So even with the events of last evening you're still willing to put her in danger, young Lord?" That voice was Sebastian's.

"She knows how to defend herself. She was just caught off guard by the Viscount's method. It's rather hard to stop breathing for a long amount of time." Ciel was putting Olivia in danger again? How dare he! And how was he doing it?

"You know the men you invited here today will take her. They have their reasons. You are aware of that, right?"

"It is part of my duty to the Queen to entertain the guests she tells me to entertain. If that causes harm to Olivia that's a price we'll have to pay. After all, she's just a pawn."

Olivia POV

I picked up my bow and tightened the hair on it. It had been a while since I had played and I wondered were I put my rosin. I heard someone open the door.

"Finny?" I called out without turning around. "I thought you were in the gar…" I stopped abruptly when I turned around. It wasn't Finny.

" 'ello Miss Olivia. Glad to see you again." The man said menacingly. I slowly reached toward the small gun I had concealed in my pocket. I grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Don't come near me!" I screamed. "This is loaded!"

"That's not very feminine, now is it?" the man said, pouting. "The last time I saw you, you were quite the little lady."

"A lot has changed since then. My parents died, but I guess you knew that already." I remembered this man. He was there, the night of my parent's murder. He looked over my shoulder and smirked.

"Well, you'll have to tell them hello for me, won't you?" he grinned, showing his disgusting mangled teeth. I was confused and then felt something heavy make contact with the back of my head. And then, darkness.

….

**We are officially nearing the end of the story! There's probably only going to be 2 or 3 chapters left. Thank you so much to Lady Shadow 77, Dei-Dei wolfgirl, RANDOM FOX GRRL, Michi Keinz, Finny3, and Makasoul121. I really love the reviews. It was the most I have ever had! Please keep it up! Sorry for not updating for a while. I hope you're still interested in the story. Anyway, are my characters (especially Olivia and probably Finny too) multi-dimensional? I really am trying to make them interesting and not flat. Your feedback would mean a lot! Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!**


	12. Stolen Away

Finny POV

I raced down the hall to where I knew Olivia would be warming up. Ciel's words left an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Those men would take Olivia away and I had to help her. It was just then I heard Olivia scream something. I thought I heard her say don't come near me. I sprinted as fast as I could to her room. I grabbed the doorknob and pulled as hard as I could. There was a brief cracking noise as the door tore off its hinges and was flung aside. The room was empty, with nothing but an overturned violin case and some ruffled sheet music to show that there had been any struggle. The window was open, showing how the thieves had escaped. I knew she had a gun on her at all times. Why didn't she use it?

On the floor there was a scarf. I knew it didn't belong to Olivia so it must have fallen off one of the men that attacked her! I quickly raced outside.

"Plu-plu!" I called desperately. "Plu-plu, come here!" If there was ever a time I needed him it was now. The hound came bounding across the garden. I held out the scarf to him.

"Get the scent Pluto, and follow it!" I leapt on Pluto's back and held tightly onto his leash. Pluto started running toward the music room window. He dragged his nose along the ground until he found the scent. At this point he reared his head up and howled. Then he started to run to where the man who owned the scarf was now. He must have sensed my urgency because Pluto seemed in a hurry. I think he also smelled Olivia. We soon found wheel tracks and followed them. The scoundrels must've taken a carriage into the city. We followed the trail into the bad part of London. It was here that almost all the crime in the city took place. Pluto slowed down because the smell was now mingling with others. I got off of him and walked next to him, peering down alleyways in search of Olivia. A cat meowed and ran across the alley and Pluto chased after it. I was alone. I continued on my way, searching everywhere for a sign of Olivia. It was then I heard a scream. It was a scream of agony and terror. Not only was that person in danger but they were in pain. It was followed by that same person calling out for help. It was Olivia's voice.

My brain shut down and my body took over. I was no longer thinking. I just needed to get to her. I ran as fast as my legs could take me towards the sound. When I got to the alleyway, I saw it. There were three men; each of them must have weighed 200 pounds. One was holding Olivia down. He had a knife that was grazing her side. The other two were standing behind them, looking on with sadistic grins. One was holding Olivia's torn dress. Olivia's body was covered in bruises and cuts. The knife in her side kept slowly cutting deeper and deeper and Olivia's face was contorted in agony. I ran over to her abuser and picked him up by his collar. At first he just looked surprised that some weak-looking boy was challenging him.

"And just what do you think you're doin'?" he asked. Instead of an answer I flung him to the other side of the alley. He crashed against the bricks and slumped to the floor. The other two had their guns pointed at me. There was nothing I could do. I wasn't bullet proof. My vision started to blur with the realization that I wouldn't be able to save the love of my life. **At least** I thought, **we can die together**. I shut my eyes and braced myself for the end.

I heard two gunshots but felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked around. The two men that were about to shoot me were lying on the ground, having been shot themselves. I turned around and saw Olivia, gripping a still smoking gun. The man who had attacked her had left it on the ground next to her and when she saw I was in danger she grabbed it and saved my life. I ran over to her and threw my arms around her. We were both trembling with terror and tears. I took inventory of her injuries. She had a gash in her side that was dripping blood. She had scrapes on her knees and elbows. There was a bruise on her cheek and multiple along her arms and chest. She was just in her torn underclothes. I blushed. I knew that we were in no position to be embarrassed by this but I couldn't help it. I quickly took of my shirt and ripped a sleeve off. I tied it around her waist and made a makeshift bandage out of it. I picked her up and carried her, bridal style to the end of the alley. I held her close to me, partly to keep pressure on her bandaged side to stop the bleeding and partly to remind myself that we were both okay. We were alive and together and that was all that was important.

"Thank you." Olivia managed to whisper. I stroked her cheek with my hand.

"Thank you." I replied in a soft voice. She was so brave and she had saved my life. I whistled for Pluto and he came leaping up the street. Still carrying Olivia I got on his back and told him to take us home. I wasn't sure how much longer it would be our home though, as Ciel frequently putting Olivia in danger wasn't exactly welcoming. We rode back to the manor in silence. We were both exhausted from the stress of the day and just wanted to sleep. We wanted to lose the horrors of today to the world of dreams, to make that a reality. But we had to deal with the cards we were dealt and that meant we had to stay awake for a while longer. Ceil was waiting by the door when we got there.

"And just where were you two?" Ciel said in an accusing tone. **Like you don't already know**, I thought.

"We were just out about town to pick up some sunflowers to plant. I fell down some stairs. I'm alright though." Said Olivia, still curled up in my arms.

"And your dress?" Ciel questioned.

"It was torn up and bloody. It made it difficult for Finny to carry me, being so poufy and all, so I just took it off." She said as if commenting on the weather. Ciel nodded and left us. I carried her into her bedroom, a replay of last night, and rested her down on her bed. I removed the bandage I made and winced at the wound. I got out the rubbing alcohol to help clean it. I also got some new bandages. Mey-rin had to deal with cuts and bruises on me all the time so I knew what to do. It was just never this severe.

"Now, this might sting a bit but it will clean your… cut." I said as I put some of the alcohol on a clean rag. Her sharp intake of breath followed the touch of her gash and the rag. I would have to get someone to call a doctor but for now I didn't want anyone else to touch her. I got out some cream for her bruises and began spreading it over her arms, legs and chest. **They must have really given her a beating** I thought. I stopped when I noticed she was smiling. How could she, after all this, be smiling?

"What is it, love?" I said quietly.

"You just never cease to amaze me." She blushed. "You can sleep here tonight." She said sheepishly. "If you want too. I just feel safer when you're here."

"Alright." I finished bandaging everything and laid down next to her. Her arms curled around me and her head rested on my chest. It was just as if we had never woken up this morning. I kissed her forehead and we both quickly fell asleep.

…..

**I hope you enjoyed the 2****nd**** to last chapter! Only one left! Thank you to Michi Keinz, Lady Shadow 77, Dei-Dei wolfgirl and RANDOM FOR GRRL for reviewing. If you have time I would love it for someone to over analyze the characters. I want to see what they mean to people. Thank you readers for being here every step of the way. Tell me what you got from this story please. I would love to see what people got form the story. Bye for now. Also, tell me if you want a sequel, because I have a good idea for one. Bye!**


	13. Endings

Olivia POV

I woke up to someone stroking my head. I looked up and saw Finny smiling down at me. My head was still resting on his chest and he held me close. I kissed him on the nose.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered, eyes shining. I must've looked like a wreck considering the events of yesterday. I was flattered that he would still think I was pretty. I stretched and got up. I realized we must have slept really late because the sun was already pouring over the windowsill. It was just then that a knock was heard.

"Come in." I called. Sebastian walked in.

"Olivia, there are guests for you to entertain today, except this time it is Lady Elizabeth. Finny, tend to that project you were working on. Breakfast is served in five minutes." And with that he was gone.

"I guess we should get dressed." Finny said, getting out of bed. "I'll see you at breakfast!"

"Alright!" I responded cheerfully. I walked over to the mirror. I hadn't yet seen my reflection and it was bad. There were purple bruises all over my limbs and chest and I had multiple cuts and scrapes. I looked at the bandage that covered the gash on my side. I was still in pain, but it was dull and throbbing. I figured a doctor would probably come to look at me today. I threw on a nice dress. Lizzie was sure to love it because it was pink and had a bow on it. It looked really pretty on me and covered my bruised arms so I decided to wear it.

At breakfast I saw Bard and Mey-rin for the first time in what felt like years. Finny had already filled them in on the events of last night.

"Oh! You're hurt, yes! I can't believe that this happened to you! Those men aren't welcome here and won't bother you anymore, yes." She said, hugging me and swaying back and forth.

"I'm impressed. Not many people could go through that sort of thing and live to tell about it. Good job saving Finny over here too. I don't know what Mey and I would do without you guys." It was clear Bard was having a hard time not storming into Ciel's room and beating him to a pulp. He was drinking too, which probably wasn't the best idea.

"Thanks, and really? Whiskey this early in the morning?" I said pouting. "I swear we'll have to buy you a new liver one of these days." The joke and change of subject seemed to relax him. Mission accomplished.

"I can do what I want, I'm a grown man!" He said, sounding angry but laughing at the same time. During breakfast we just talked about happy things like Pluto's obsession with Sebastian or Bard and Mey-rin's new relationship. (Mey-rin wouldn't stop blushing during either of those conversations.) I couldn't stop smiling. These people were so happy and good-natured even though life had treated them horribly. I couldn't help but marvel at their bravery.

"Lady Elizabeth has arrived Olivia. You may entertain her now. She is in the theater." Sebastian's presence left a cold aura in the room.

"Yes sir." I said waving goodbye to the others and following Sebastian out the door. He was silent. There was no apology for inviting those men into the house, no checking to make sure I was alright. Just silence. I sighed and walked onto the stage. I had chosen a happy song. It was one that I knew Lizzie would like and, if Finny was listening, he would like too.

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind._

_About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time._

_Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine._

_And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not._

_Just a boy and a girl trying to take on the world, and we want to get caught._

_In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot._

_Let's give it a shot._

_We all want to know, how it ends._

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know._

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know._

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

As the song ended I heard clapping from off stage. Lizzie was cheering as well but I was curious about the mystery listener. I bowed and left the stage only to see Finny beaming from ear to ear and clapping.

"I'll always love listening to you sing." Finny said, laughing.

"Maybe, we should do a duet sometime." I said running over and hugging him as hard as I could. Finny was surprised as first but then returned the embrace, but of course, not full force.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you!" Finny said excitedly, picking me up and whisking me away out the door.

"Alright." I said giggling and shutting my eyes. I felt Finny carry me outside and then he placed me down on the grass.

"Alright, open."

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world. There were orchids everywhere. Hundreds of them and all different shades of purple, blue, white, pink and red! Stepping back I realized the were in the shape of a heart! I thought back to the first day we met each other. I had told him that orchids were my favorite flowers, and he remembered! I thought back to the day Lizzie had stopped by surprisingly. I had seen Finny planting seeds but he wouldn't tell me what he was doing. It must have been this! I stared, wide-eyed at the masterpiece in front of me. Finny was blushing.

"So, do you like it?" he asked bashfully.

"Oh Finny! I love it!" I squealed. He looked up, eyes full of hope.

"That's great because I have something else I need to tell you." He said, looking like he would explode if he didn't tell me.

"What is it?" I asked, curious to what news could top this amazing display.

"Olivia," he started, taking a deep breath. "I love you."

My heart started pounding faster. I couldn't believe it. Finny loved me! He had shown me, in multiple ways and now he was telling me. I grabbed his hands and held them gently, looking deep into his turquoise eyes.

"I love you too." The words sounded perfect. This was how life was supposed to be and this is how it would be, forever. His arms wrapped around me. He took one hand and lifted my chin so I was looking up at him.

_**And then, without a word, he kissed me.**_

…

Well, that's the end. I really hope you like it. I had the ending in my head for a while and I think it turned out alright. PLEASE, review. Thank you soooooooo much to Michi Keinz, Lady Shadow 77 and Dei-Dei wolfgirl for the reviews. Cyber-hugs to anyone who has ever reviewed, or read. You all make me so happy to know that what I do people enjoy. School is starting so I might not get around to the sequel for a while but by New Years Eve I hope to have at least the first chapter out. If everyone reading just took a few seconds to tell me what you think I would be overjoyed! I might even put out the sequel sooner. If some people would over analyze either Olivia, Finny, Bard, Mey-rin, or Ciel I would be so happy. Just write what you think about them, what they think about other characters and what motivates them. Headcannons would be great too. But that's just an idea. I thank all of you for giving me the chance to share my stories with the world. Feel free to message me too. Until next time ~


End file.
